T42: Thee for two
by VicPin
Summary: :Longshot: Me llamo Stan Marsh, tengo 20 años y tengo una relación ilícita con una menor de edad. Mejor pásenle y lean.


**T.4.2.**

**THEE FOR TWO.**

Stan caminaba por las atestadas calles de la ciudad de Denver; estaba ansioso por llegar ahí, a donde le esperaba esa persona a quien tanto anhelaba ver, con quien tanto anhelaba charlar, contarle sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus sueños, sus anhelos… Y a quien ansiaba tocar, sentir su delicada piel, sentir el dulce olor a rosas muy característica de ella y poder reclamarla en cualquier momento como suya y de nadie más.

Sin embargo, había dos enormes inconvenientes que hacían que esa situación última, aunque fuera posible, le condenaría ante los ojos de la sociedad, especialmente ante los ojos de sus amigos más cercanos: El primer inconveniente era que seguía atado "por costumbre" con nada más y nada menos que con Wendy Testaburger.

Todo el mundo sabía que él y Wendy siempre rompían y se reconciliaban por cualquier pendejada, incluyendo las infidelidades de la chica con varios varones de la escuela; es más, todos se habían acostumbrado a verle deprimido como un reverendo idiota y unirse a los góticos, sus "amigos sustitutos" en una situación así. Quién sabe que pensaba Wendy de toda esa situación tan enfermiza, pero él ya estaba harto de esa situación y ya estaba buscando la forma de romper con ella sin esperar represalias debido al mal talante con que esa mujer siempre se traía...

Para estar con la otra.

Con su amante.

Bueno, realmente no era su amante, sino su nueva compañera sentimental, la luz de sus ojos y de su vida, la que le levantaba el ánimo con cada tropiezo, la que estaba ahí apoyándole incondicionalmente a sabiendas de su forzada y rutinaria relación sin sentimientos con Wendy.

La mujer con la que ansía dormir en sus brazos y con la que podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo, sin remordimientos de conciencia. La mujer que sabía perfectamente que ella misma era la dueña de su corazón y no la pelinegra de ojos azabache… La bella chiquilla que, gracias a una taza de té de hierbas y a ella misma, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a amar.

He ahí el segundo inconveniente: la mujer a quien iba a visitar era una menor de edad, prácticamente una chiquilla de 16 años a quien había sacado de la pobreza tres años atrás...

Y lo que era peor aún, o más bien un tercer inconveniente agregado: Esa chiquilla era Karen McCormick, la hermana menor de Kenny, el chico más pobre del cuarteto.

Si… Era de ella sobre quien tenía sueños todas las noches. Era de ella de quién se había enamorado… Y era ella la segunda mujer, la otra con la que engaña a Wendy con creces…

Y a ella, a la propia Karen, no le importaba estar en esa posición debido a que estaba segura de que ocupaba el corazón del pelinegro gracias a su candor, inocencia, inteligencia y, sobre todo, la pureza de sus sentimientos.

Que diga lo que quisiera todo el mundo; él y Karen no son los típicos amantes unidos por el sexo, por dinero o por las cuestiones típicas de un amantazgo.

Lo que a ellos les unía era prácticamente el amor en su forma más pura.

Y era por ese amor que él había decidido que al día siguiente, cuando regresase a South Park, lo primero que hiciera fuera terminar de una vez por todas con Wendy y atenerse a las consecuencias de presentar a Karen como su nueva mujer ante los ojos del mundo, especialmente ante los ojos de Kenny, quien seguramente lo madrearía una vez que se llegara a enterar de su relación ilícita e incluso perdería su amistad en conjunto con la de Kyle y la de Cartman.

Incluso afrontaría el rechazo y el escándalo por parte de sus padres, ya que él mismo estaba recurriendo a un delito llamado "corrupción de menores" de acuerdo con la ley del hombre… Bueno, si es que existiera una relación sexual de por medio.

Lo último fue lo único en el que jamás pensaron en explorar; ambos acordaron esperar a que ella madure lo suficiente para poder hacerlo. Aunque él tuviera ganas, debía respetarla como el caballero que era y no tratarla como mero objeto sexual. Es más, ambos fijaron una edad límite: los 18 años.

Al cumplir ella 18 y él 22 años, ambos ya podrían tener relaciones sexuales consensuadas y sin peligro alguno, pero de eso a que llegue el momento, ellos podrían vivir su amor aunque fuera a escondidas.

Stan sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del pequeño departamento que ambos habían adquirido en un edificio céntrico; al abrir la puerta, sintió el bello aroma del té de hierbas que solamente ella sabía preparar con buen tino y sazón.

Karen estaba ahí, efectivamente estaba ahí, en la cocina, preparando el té de hierbas que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Stan? – inquirió ella desde la cocina - ¿Eres tú?

El pelinegro se acercó a la dulce y grácil jovencita por detrás y, al abrazarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La pelicastaña sonrió.

No estuvo equivocada al preparar justo a tiempo aquél té de hierbas que ambos disfrutaban beber junto al balcón del pequeño y acogedor departamento; ella sabía que iba a llegar, sabía de qué humor podría estar, qué cosas podría contarle, viejas o nuevas, respecto a su vida.

Aunque le extrañaba que últimamente no le hablara sobre Wendy; no le molestaba en lo absoluto que él hable sobre ella, pero parecía ser que Stan o se sentía incómodo con tan sólo tocar el tema… O simplemente no quería marearla con el nombre de la pelinegra para evitarle algún disgusto.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro, para beber ese delicioso té de hierbas.

Stan aspiró el olor del líquido antes de poner sus labios en la taza de cerámica pintada…

Y el recuerdo empezó a hacerse presente en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Karen McCormick lloraba amargamente sentada en la banqueta bajo la lluvia._

_Sus padres habían peleado de nuevo; sus hermanos intentaban detenerles y evitar que la policía se los llevara por enésima vez._

_¿Hasta cuándo terminará ese suplicio que padecía desde que tenía uso de razón? ¿Hasta cuándo podría ver al menos una vez al año a sus padres sobrios y sin estarse peleando por cada idiotez?_

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – le inquirió una voz._

_La chiquilla, de trece años, se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz; junto a ella estaba un joven vestido de negro, con un arete de crucifijo en una de sus orejas y con un cigarro en la mano. Se limpió enseguida las lágrimas para poder fingir que no pasaba nada._

_Odiaba que le vieran llorar, sobre todo si la persona que la vio así era un amigo de su hermano que se la pasaba lloriqueando por una pendeja sin importancia._

_- No es nada – le respondió rápidamente -. Es sólo… Una basurita._

_La niña pensó que así el joven Marsh se alejaría de ella y le dijera "conformista llorona" o lo que sea, pero para su sorpresa el joven ni siquiera se movió. _

_Sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola fríamente, como si fuera un bicho raro._

_Aquello sólo provocó que pensara que se estaba burlando mentalmente de ella, tal y como había experimentado en las últimas semanas cuando se topaba de vez en cuando con el grupo de los góticos._

_Teniendo ese pensamiento, Karen se levantó y, mirándolo indignada, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué tanto me miras, gótico de mierda? ¿Te parece divertido observar cómo los conformistas como yo lloramos nuestros problemas? ¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas con tus amigos góticos de porquería y me dejas sola? ¡¿O es que acaso la perra de Wendy ya te volvió a hacer caso y nada más estás parado aquí como el completo pendejo que eres?_

_Stan sintió que su fuerte caparazón gótico cayó como un jenga._

_Indecible, increíble, inconcebible incluso._

_La hermanita de Kenny le había dado con puntería certera en una llaga que no quería cerrar, pero extrañamente sintió que su mero orgullo gótico había sido mancillado y atacado por una mocosa de trece años._

_Karen, al ver que el tipo no tenía respuesta alguna con qué defenderse, tomó su muñeca y su mochila, y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes volverse hacia Stan y decirle:_

_- Me das lástima y asco. Mucho más que mis padres._

_Lástima y asco…_

_Qué pisoteada le dio esa cría a Stan en ese momento._

_Le castró literalmente el hecho de que fuera una niña de trece años la que le enfrentara y le diera finalmente a entender que ya era tiempo de que se dejara de pendejadas, que ya madure y se olvide de esa tipa con la que ha roto y reconciliado miles de veces._

_Y se sintió de repente avergonzado por el simple hecho de que ella era más fuerte que él, que ella tenía peores problemas que él y que incluso fuera más madura que él._

* * *

><p><em>Stan caminaba por las calles del pueblo con la mente perdida en un mar de pensamientos; habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con Karen. <em>

_Y no sabía ella cuán agradecido estaba por haberle hecho reaccionar de manera concisa y en directo, aunque por ello se sintiera avergonzado de no tener los suficientes pantalones para seguir adelante._

_Incluso Kyle y Kenny se asombraron de que Stan haya durado solo un día con los góticos, un tiempo relativamente corto comparado con las semanas que él pasaba con los chicos de traje oscuro; esto se quedaron pasmados al verle vestido con la misma ropa de siempre al día siguiente._

_Y todo eso fue gracias a esa cría._

_Era por eso que se había parado frente a la casa de los McCormick: Para agradecerle por haberle dado el sacudón de su vida._

_Tocó la puerta, pensando que la señora McCormick fuera la que le abra la puerta toda ebria y sin los cinco sentidos bien puestos, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era Karen la que le abría la puerta._

_La pelicastaña, por su parte, se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo._

_- Vaya… Hola – le saludó la niña un tanto extrañada -. Mi hermano no está, por si lo estás buscando._

_Stan se sintió nervioso._

_Aquella cría estaba vestida con su traje habitual, pero a pesar de la suciedad de su rostro y de su ropa, se veía terriblemente encantadora…_

_**¡Un momento!**__, pensó el joven. __**¿En qué coño estoy pensando? ¿Por qué la miras de esa manera, Stan? ¡Pareces un pederasta seduciendo a niñas de seis años! ¡Es la hermana pequeña de Kenny, no una chica cualquiera, pedazo de idiota!**_

_Karen se lo quedaba viendo._

_- ¿Hola? – decía la chiquilla - ¡Hola! Dios… qué idio-_

_- Gracias – dijo Stan tímidamente._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Gracias… Por… Por… Por haberme hablado así hace unas semanas._

_La niña se extrañó._

_¿Le estaba dando el tipo las gracias por decirle sus verdades? La gente nunca, que ella recordase, se sentía agradecida porque alguien le dijera sus verdades. _

_**¿Qué chingados le pasará a ese idiota?**__, pensaba dudosa._

_De repente, Stan sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pequeño paquete envuelto y se lo entregó a la chiquilla; ésta, un tanto sorprendida, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Para mí?_

_Stan asintió._

_La niña dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y tomó el pequeño regalo al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar. Luego de acomodarlo en el sofá, la niña se sentó junto a él y abrió el regalo._

_Era un collar con un dije de oro; dicho dije era un ángel._

_- Es… ¡Es precioso! Gracias._

_- ¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?_

_La niña aceptó._

_Stan tomó el collar y se lo puso a Karen._

_La chiquilla no podía estar más que encantada con el regalo, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cuál podría ser la verdadera intención del atractivo pelinegro. Éste se sentía raro e incómodo. Sus manos rozaban accidentalmente con la piel de la niña mientras intentaba abrocharle el collar._

_Era suave y tersa como la de un bebé…_

_¡¿Suave y tersa? ¡Con un carajo, no, no, no!_

_**¡Stan, en serio, deja de estar tocando su piel de esa manera!¡Recuerda que ella es una niña y es la hermana pequeña de Kenny! ¡¿Acaso eres un maldito pederasta o qué?, **__pensaba el joven con un súbito sonrojo de vergüenza._

_Rezaba con que la niña no pensara que él era un pervertido como su hermano al estar "rozando por accidente" la piel de su cuello, sino que simplemente él quería agradecerle por darle un sacudón, nada más. No quería dejar esa mala imagen a ella, aún no._

_¡¿Aún no?_

_Se quedó estático por un momento… Y Karen también._

_La preadolescente se sentía muy incómoda; no sabía si aquello era su imaginación o el tipo estaba tocándole con delicadeza la piel de su cuello como el pervertido que tal vez podría ser._

_De repente Stan se apartó bruscamente y se levantó._

_- L-lo lamento mucho – fue lo primero que decía al tomar sus cosas e irse hacia la puerta -. N-no quería incomodarte con todo esto. Sólo vine aquí a agradecerte, y ya cumplí con mi parte… Dile a Kenny que le estuve buscando, que me urge hablar con él…_

_- ¡Espera! – exclamaba la niña al instante en que tomaba fuertemente al pelirrojo de la muñeca._

_Éste se sonrojó más de la cuenta._

_Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que los padres de la cría despertaran o que Kenny llegara y se encontrara con quien sabe qué sucedería. _

_**Dios, por favor, ¡sácame de aquí antes de que yo cometa una estupidez con esta pobre niña inocente!,**__ rezaba Stan mentalmente._

_- ¿Quieres tomar un té de hierbas… conmigo? _

_Stan se volvió, topándose con la niña totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos azules mirándole fijamente._

_- Mis padres no están. Fueron al bar local a tomarse los tragos de siempre y no regresarán hasta la noche totalmente ebrios y agresivos… como siempre._

_- Bueno, yo…_

_¿Por qué negarse a una oferta humilde de agradecimiento?_

_Él le regaló un collar caro que tal vez ayude a la niña a sacarla de la pobreza si lo llevara a empeñar y usar el dinero para escapar de aquél infierno o para apoyar a Kenny y a Kevin._

_- Vale – respondió el pelinegro por fin._

_Aquella respuesta arrancó una enorme sonrisa en la niña, misma que hizo que Stan también sonriera._

_El pelinegro se sentó nuevamente en el sofá mientras que la preadolescente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té._

_- ¡Te va a gustar! – exclamó la niña con optimismo mientras sacaba una caja con algunas hierbas que había comprado a escondidas– Aprendí a prepararlo a través de un programa de televisión que vi una vez en la calle._

_- ¿En serio? – preguntaba Stan._

_- Sip._

_Stan se levantó y fue a la cocina._

_El olor a manzanilla, naranja, tilo y limón le penetraba en la nariz; era un olor agradable, exquisito. Era un olor que parecía invitarle a sentarse en la mesa y beberlo con calma. Karen le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa; el pelinegro se había acomodado en la mesa para poder aspirar mejor la fragancia de la bebida caliente. _

_Al terminar de prepararlo, la niña sirvió el líquido en dos tazas, de las cuales le dio una a Stan._

_- Prueba y me dices qué te parece._

_Stan bebió un sorbo._

_- ¡Mmmm! ¡Esto está delicioso!_

_- Es un buen calmante para soportar la tensión en casa – argumentó la niña -. Es lo que tomo antes de dormir. A mis hermanos no les gusta, pero a mí me gusta por el olor… Y por la calma que produce en mí._

_- Vaya… Buena receta, niña… Buena receta._

_La niña sonrió y, en un acto impulsivo, le plantó un beso en la frente._

_Ese acto dejó a Stan sorprendido._

_Karen, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó; siempre había considerado a Stan como un chico guapo, aunque siempre actuaba como un idiota cuando estaba con Wendy o con los góticos. De hecho, le había empezado a gustar desde que tenía 11 años, aunque sabía que él nunca se fijaría en una cría o en ninguna otra chica que no fuera Wendy._

_Stan, por su parte, se había quedado estático; era un simple beso en la frente, tal vez un beso inocente de agradecimiento, un beso que no tenía por qué hacerle sentir incómodamente bien. La miró a los ojos, buscando al menos una reclamación o una disculpa, pero en lugar de eso halló inocencia, comprensión, dulzura… _

_Amor._

_Y fue cuando entonces que ya no pudo más consigo mismo; fuera consideración a su edad, fuera consideración de ser la hermana pequeña de su amigo, al carajo con todo. Esa niña le estaba haciendo algo; le estaba haciendo sentir bien, le estaba prodigándole una atención que él jamás pidió o creyó merecer._

_**¡Que chinguen su madre todos!**, pensaba el pelinegro y, acto seguido, tomó a la niña fuertemente de su muñeca y la besó con demasiada hambre de conocer cómo serían esos tersos labios inocentes en los suyos._

_Karen estaba temblando de emociones encontradas; entre la sorpresa y el miedo ella estaba recibiendo su primer beso, y justamente del chico que le gustaba._

_Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquél beso que nunca olvidaría._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Karen y Stan se besaban tiernamente mientras se despojaban poco a poco de su ropa.<p>

La McCormick le había pedido que la tomara como su mujer ahí y ahora; Stan se negaba en un principio, recordándole que ella aún era menor de edad ante la ley y que eso podría causarles muchos problemas.

Pero a ella no le importaba lo que dijera la ley del hombre.

Ella misma le estaba demostrando y recordando que alrededor del mundo ha habido casos de jovencitas de su edad teniendo relaciones sexuales con tipos más grandes que ella y en todos los casos los que les rodean o lo toleraban o no se enteraban nunca de dichas relaciones socialmente y "legalmente" ilícitas.

Es más, ella le estaba demostrando con hechos que ellos no eran los típicos amantes que van a follar en algún hotel distinto todos los días, que comen en restaurantes caros o cosas así.

Stan intentaba controlar sus instintos de hombre bien urgido de una buena sesión de sexo vespertino; quería que la primera vez de Karen fuera especial, sin tanto gimoterío típico de las películas porno barato o casero, sin tener que recurrir al sexo oral, anal y toda clase y sabores de agregados a la relación sexual normal.

Estando encima del sofá, ambos cerraron los ojos, como si entre ellos empezara a surgir un juramento de fidelidad y entrega.

Las palabras sobraron.

No eran necesarias, sino que simplemente estaban ya dichas.

_Te amo…_

No había marcha atrás.

Karen, estando encima de Stan, besaba el rostro masculino con ternura; el amor de ella se hacía presente en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada caricia tierna. Expresar el amor de esa manera tan bella, tan hermosa, tan gloriosa era sin duda alguna mucho más sublime que el mero sexo sin sentimientos.

_Te seré fiel…_

Ahí, en ellos, no había instinto, no había una cópula animal… No había ni siquiera un gemido de "más profundo", "más rápido".

No.

Todo era en gemidos silenciosos, nítidos, con un abrazo que sólo los unía más y más.

Ahí estaba presente un amor redentor, un amor bendecido, un amor que cruzaba todas las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, incluyendo la edad.

_Eres mi luz y mi oscuridad…_

Todo eso sorprendió a Stan, quien estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones sexuales "normales", si decir "relación sexual normal" se refiriese a sexo sin sentimientos y guiado por el instinto. Él jamás pensó que podía darle a Karen la mejor noche de su vida; jamás pensó que su instinto animal de cópula brusca cediera y que fuera el corazón el que le guiara en el acto.

Estaban haciendo el amor, no teniendo sexo… Y eso era la cosa más bella que uno podría experimentar.

_No me importa cuánto tiempo tengo que esperarte…_

A partir de ahí confirmó una cosa: que Karen definitivamente era el amor de su vida, la persona por la que esperaba desde que nació; era como si cruzase los océanos del tiempo para hallarla esperándole.

¿Qué carajo importaba si ella era una menor de edad cuando en realidad era más madura emocionalmente que otras personas de su edad?

Podrían tener ella 16 años y él 20 años, pero la ley del hombre no podría impedir que ambos demostraran abiertamente sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos la propia sociedad.

La jovencita se arqueó al sentir que pronto llegaría el momento del clímax; Stan, con sus manos en ambos lados de las caderas, también ya estaba próximo al clímax. Una estocada, una intrusión más en el cuerpo de la chiquilla…

Y ambos cayeron rendidos al lograr el clímax conjuntamente, liberándoles de cualquier tensión restante e incluso haciendo que se olvidaran de todo, incluso de los que les rodean.

… _Estaré siempre junto a ti… Siempre._

Las horas pasaron y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá; ella encima de él, recostada en el pecho del pelinegro, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras que él, con decisión, tecleaba en su celular un mensaje de texto.

Ya estaba decidido y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches, Wendy:<em>

_Wendy, hace tiempo que he querido decirte esto, y pienso que si bien iba a decírtelo en la cara, pensé que lo mejor sería hacerlo vía telefónica, como en numerosas ocasiones lo has hecho con los chicos…_

_Esto no funciona, Wendy. Esto que tenemos no es una relación, sino una mierda de unión por conveniencia._

_¿Acaso hubo alguna vez amor entre los dos? Tal vez cuando éramos niños, sí, pero ahora somos adultos, adultos responsables que ya no deben de estar juntos por una poderosa razón que espero que comprendas, aunque a juzgar por el mal talante que siempre tienes cuando te llevan la contraria, dudo mucho que lo hagas: Porque el amor entre los dos se extinguió._

_Se murió, se fue como el agua por el río._

_Tú quieres madurar y salir adelante. Yo no te lo impido porque yo estoy haciendo lo mismo en este momento: Madurar y salir adelante. Pero no estoy solo en este proceso; estuve solo mucho tiempo incluso cuando estaba con los góticos, pero esta vez es alguien más la que me ayuda a madurar en este proceso._

_Y ese alguien realmente me quiere, me valora y me aprecia: Llámala "la otra", "la amante"… Llámala como quieras, pero ella me dio algo que tú no, y se llama seguridad emocional._

_No pienso revelarte el nombre ni como es ella; es más, no quiero hacerlo hasta que ella y yo estemos listos para encarar esta situación. Lo único que te puedo decir es… que llevamos 3 años juntos. _

_No es nada personal, Wendy. Realmente desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no encontraba de decírtelo sin tener que herirte ni mucho menos tener tu enemistad, aunque sé por experiencia que tenerte de enemiga es una locura…_

_Una locura que acepto con mucho gusto en nombre del amor que siento por ella._

_Y si te he herido por todo lo que te he dicho, perdóname._

_Es por nuestro bien que tenemos que separarnos y no vernos más..._

_Adiós y hasta siempre._

* * *

><p>Wendy se dejó caer al suelo y casi entraba en un shock nervioso si no hubiera sido por Cartman, quien estaba a su lado.<p>

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta de Bebe se volvieron hacia la joven pelinegra, quien empezaba a llorar amargamente; Kyle tomó el celular de la joven y, junto con Kenny, empezó a leer el mensaje de Stan.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Stan cortó con Wendy, y con ello le confesó que tenía a otra desde hacía tres años.

- Imposible – susurró Kyle lleno de asombro -… Stan… ¿Stan tiene una amante?

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de él – comentaba Cartman mientras tomaba el celular de las manos de Kyle y empezaba a leer el mensaje -. El cabrón tiene otra vieja, ¡y encima de todo tiene el descaro de admitirlo! Con razón decía que no podía ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bebe… Puede ser que esté follando con la otra en estos momentos.

- ¡Cartman! – reclamaba molesta Bebe mientras ella, Red y Patty consolaban a una Wendy destrozada.

Kenny miraba a la pelinegra con lástima.

Wendy debería de admitir que ella misma era la culpable de lo que le estaba pasando; esos ires y venires se estaban volviendo enfermizos y Stan ya no podía tolerar más esa situación.

Kyle, por su parte, timbró el celular de Stan para comunicarse con él y preguntarle cómo estaba ese asunto.

Respuesta nula: El celular estaba apagado.

Stan se había aislado por una noche entera del mundo; se había quedado dormido con la dulce e inocente Karen en sus brazos, jurando protegerla de todo daño que acontezca en su vida y de enfrentar juntos a la adversidad.

- Te amo, pequeña Karen... Te amo - susurraba Stan mientras besaba tiernamente la cabeza de la chiquilla dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesto a que nadie esperaba a esta rara pareja formada por Stan y por Karen, la hermanita de Kenny. De hecho, yo misma me sorprendí escribiendo esto, pero no podía aguantarme las ganas, no luego de escuchar a Nigel Kennedy y The Kroke Band con la melodía "T.4.2" (Thee for two; de ahí el título), que es más bien una versión actualizada de la melodía compuesta por el violinista Yehudi Menuhin.<strong>

**Sentí pena por Wendy por un momento, pero coño, creo que me parece justo que Stan ya deje de pensar en ella.**

**Respecto a la enorme diferencia de edades, pues neta, eso fue ocurrencia mía. Quería experimentar con ambos personajes teniendo una diferencia de edad un poco grande, más o menos de 4 o 5 años O.o.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
